


Greetings from Penspellvania

by EvilMuffins



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Girls Kissing, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darling and Apple take a romantic theme park getaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings from Penspellvania

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DolewhipDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolewhipDay/gifts).



> Prompt word was 'vacation'

_“’Greetings from Penspellvania’,”_ Apple read the front of the postcard aloud.

Darling plucked it from her hands, settling down at the hotel desk. “It’s for Daring. He gets his crown in twist if he doesn’t hear anything from me.”

Apple came up behind Darling, wraping her arms around her. “Make sure you tell him about how Hexy Park smells like chocolate everywhere you go. Who would have known that Ginger’s family runs a theme park!”

Darling laughed, though her smile was more like that of a villain than a heroine. “I was going to tell him about how you nearly wet your bloomers riding the teacups.”

Apple pulled away in horror. “You wouldn’t!”

“You’re right,” Darling chuckled, pushing away from the desk to stand. “You know I wouldn’t.”

Apple smiled. “Hey, do you want to ride Spell Mountain later? I promise I can take it!”

“You know what I’d rather do?” Darling asked, the villainous smirk returning as she placed a kiss upon Apple’s lips. She never tired of seeing the golden glow. “I think we should stay in tonight.”

Apple’s sigh upon her lips being released was agreement enough for Darling as she gently pulled Apple onto the bed.

 


End file.
